The Dark Lord's Side
by omnomnivore
Summary: Ginny Weasley joins Voldemort to become spy after Snape turned traitor. Will she survive? Will she be able to prove Snape's innocence? Will she be able to protect them both?
1. Taking the Mark

_The Dark Lord's Side_

Disclaimer: I hate doing this, so this is it for the entire story. I don't own anything you recognize by JKR.

_Dear Harry,_

_As you are aware if you are reading this, I am gone. I didn't want to leave, but what other choice did I have? I will always love you, but we can't be together. I left most of my belongings in your possession. I hope you understand I'm doing this so we can win the war. They think I've turned, but I haven't, always remember that. No matter how terrible a story is, understand why I did it. I'm going to hurt them as much as I can without letting them know my true colors. I will send information when I can. I will have to get the mark. Please take me back when I return._

_With All My Love,_

_Ginny W._

There were tear stains through the brief letter, all showing her reluctance to leave her fiance. She had to leave everything she loved behind. Ginny Weasley was going to join the Dark Lord, she was going to become a Death Eater. They had desperately needed a source from Voldemort's side. No one would volunteer. She made the decision to be a sacrifice for the greater good.

* * *

_The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters_

_Called Meeting_

_15 August 2000_

_10:39 PM_

"We can't sacrifice anyone here! No one could survive! All of us are known for being on Dumbledore's side! What were you thinking with that idea?!" yelled Harry.

The idea had just been proposed that someone should take the Mark and go to Voldemort's side.

"Harry! There is someone who could go." said Hermione quietly.

"Who, Hermione, who?!" he asked defeated.

"Me." Ginny said so quietly that you had to strain to here her.

"No!" Ron and Harry yelled simultaneously.

"It could work." Remus Lupin agreed.

"No, it couldn't." said Harry in denial.

"You will not be going! Ginevra Weasley! You will not be going!" ordered Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, I'm gonna go. None of you can stop me. No matter what any of you say, I'm going." said Ginny with a stare that rivaled her mother's.

"Please don't go!" begged Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I will come back. I promise!" she dismissed any more comments with her final words.

* * *

_Clearing by the Riddle Manor_

_Death Eater Meeting_

_23 August 2000_

_11:22 PM_

"Ginny Weasley! What could you have possibly done that Harry Potter would never forgive you for?" mocked Lord Voldemort.

"I killed Remus Lupin." she said defiantly

"You killed the wolf? Prove it!" he ordered somewhat in disbelief.

"Use Legimancy, you'll know I'm telling the truth then." she said bringing the selected, fake memory to the front.

"_Legimens_!" Lord Voldemort used the spell.

_..."Get up! You pathetic dog! I don't suppose you ever thought the traitor was me? Poor, pathetic Ginny Weasley! No never! I'm too weak! Ha! CRUCIO!" taunted Ginny._

"_AHHHHHHH!! Please, stop!" pleaded Remus_

"_The poor puppy is begging! I'm done with you! ADAVA KEDAVRA!" she killed with cold fire in her eyes. ..._

"Do you believe me now?" she tested.

"Yesss, I do. Kneel before me. _MORSMORDRE_!" said Voldemort before he pressed his wand to her left forearm.

She didn't scream even though the pain was unbearable. When he finished Lord Voldemort handed her a pair of black robes and a mask.

"Wear them to every meeting from now on. When I call you, you are to come to this clearing. Dismissed."

All the other Death Eaters disapparated except for Severus Snape. "What are you doing here!?" he asked with a sneer.

"Don't talk to me traitor! I've taken over your job!"

"I'm not a traitor! I killed Albus on his orders! He was to die by the end of the year by one of three ways. He choose me! I didn't want to kill the man who had been like my father! I'm going to assume Lupin is still alive then. You are lucky I'm still on your side. I might just have been the death of you. You shouldn't have come! I hope you understand what you've gotten yourself into because I still don't understand why I choose this path! Good-bye Miss Weasley!"

* * *

A/N2: I know you're sick of seeing/ doing this, but please review! :)


	2. Could He Be Innocent?

_The Dark Lord's Side_

_Chapter Two: Could He Be Innocent?_

Disclaimer: I hate doing this, so this is it for the entire story. I don't own anything you recognize by JKR.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm writing this to tell of my success. My memories aren't jumbled, the serpent might be a lion, and the pack needs to be fed. _

_G. W._

* * *

_The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters_

_Scheduled Meeting_

_1 September 2000_

_9:34 PM_

"I have news of Ginny, she has taken the Mark." Hermione announced. The Order tried to hide it's surprise, but most of them couldn't.

"She hints that Severus Snape might in fact, be innocent in some way. Stop Harry! She also said we need to prove Remus' death. This was all told in code, so don't worry." Hermione informed the Order.

"Snape is not innocent! I don't care if Ginny said it, it is not true!" Harry protested.

"How will we have some proof of my death?" asked Remus a little stumped.

"I don't know, Remus, I need to think about that." Hermione responded. She was the brains behind the strategy and the Order.

"Do think Severus could be innocent?" Minerva McGonagall asked defensively.

"I really don't know, we have to trust Ginny's judgment." Hermione once again answered.

"We all need to eat and we need to think. Meeting dismissed!" Harry told everyone.

* * *

While the meeting was going on the was a black silhouette standing across the street looking on the house desperately. His face wasn't his normal indifference, it displayed his remorse and sadness. He turned and disapparated.

"She thinks I could be innocent? The little chit!" Severus Snape said aloud while pacing in his study.

"So I'm a chit now?" Ginny Weasley asked from the shadows.

"How did you get past my alarms?" Snape spat at her somewhat frightened.

"Before you set your wards again I slipped in. Don't worry, I just stood here. How was the meeting?" she answered and explained.

"How do you know I went to the meeting?" he asked even more frightened then before.

It was shocking how one 18 year old could place so much fear in a man who had been servant to Lord Voldemort for most of his life.

"You had a look when you came in the room. I did get chosen to come for more than one reason. I am one of the best spell casters, I learned many tricks from F..fred and George, and I am a very good Oclumens." she explained

"Why do you think I'm innocent?" he asked glad she had explained herself.

"I know you killed Dumbledore, but I do believe you were ordered. The memory of him ordering you was in the front of your mind at the time." she said smugly.

"Get out! Now!" he ordered her with his quickly changed mood.

"Good-bye, Professor Snape." she said before aparating to her small flat.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Now will you please do something that I know most of you are tired of, review. Please correct any of my many mistakes.


	3. Closer to the Truth

_The Dark Lord's Side_

_Chapter Three: Closer to the Truth_

Disclaimer: I hate doing this, so this is it for the entire story. I don't own anything you recognize by JKR.

* * *

'That irking little chit actually has some skills. She shouldn't have come, she really should not have. When the Dark Lord finds out, he will torture and then murder her. She can't keep this masquerade up for long, it gets taxing. I'm going to personally kill Potter for letting her come. Oh shit! He's calling!' Severus Snape ran all these thoughts through his mind before being called to a meeting.

* * *

_Clearing By Riddle Manor_

_Death Eater Meeting_

_2 September 2000_

_10:45 PM_

"All of your servants are here, M' Lord." Bellatrix Lestrange announced.

"Good! We have an initiation today, Ginevra Weasssley pleassse ssstep forward!" Lord Voldemort ordered.

"Yes, M' Lord?" Ginny asked coming to bow before him, kissing the hem of his robes.

"You have been able to kill the last of Harry Potter'sss mentorsss, now you have to prove your skill against one of my best. Severusss, ssstep forward!" Voldemort commanded his most skillful dueler.

'Oh, NO!' Ginny and Snape thought at the same time.

'If she loses, she dies. If I lose I get tortured! Damn it! She better be able to duel like the rumors say she can.' Severus thought before taking up his position opposite her.

"BOW!" announced the Dark Lord.

Ginny and Snape bowed, then turned to take positions on the far ends of their allotted space.

As soon as they could start, Ginny cast a shield charm. The first jinx that came to her mind was the Bat-Bogey Hex.

Snape saw the hex coming and threw up a shield.

They were fighting non-verbally and it was closer than Voldemort had thought.

Soon Severus Snape's wand was flying towards Ginny and out of his hand.

'I can't use my wandless magic with everyone looking on. What to do?' thought Severus before Ginny shouted "Incarcerous!" binding him with ropes.

"Well done!" complimented Voldemort before getting up.

"You on the other hand did not please me. CRUCIO!" he said in dislike before torturing him for five minutes before letting the spell off.

"Master! When you face an opponent like her, you can't always win." Severus defended himself before earning another three minutes of torturing.

"Meeting dismissed!" he announced before disapparating.

* * *

Severus apparated home before collapsing in pain.

"Professor Snape!" Ginny yelled before running to his side to help him to his room.

She helped him strip down to his pants before exiting his room. She went to the kitchen and started to make tea.

"I'm fine on my own! You shouldn't have helped me!" he spat hobbling into the room using a walking stick and the walls.

"Stop being an ungrateful asshole! I know you lost on purpose. Thank you!" she said quietly at the end.

"You're welcome!" he said a little taken aback at her words.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are welcome, the keyboard and mouse doesn't bite. Ginny and Snape sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. I think I found a new ship. :)


	4. Together?

_The Dark Lord's Side_

_Chapter Four: Together?_

* * *

When Severus Snape awoke the next morning all his muscles were on fire. When he tried to get out of bed, he fell back. He then questioned how he got to bed, he could recall no memory of getting their. When he realized this he meekly called out "Ginny?"

"Yes, Professor?" she responded coming into his room.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she said professor, if they did anything she would have called him Severus. "Um... how did I get to bed?" he asked unsure.

"I levitated you. You had passed out in the middle of tea. I didn't leave just in case." she responded.

"Thank you! Can you help me?" he reluctantly asked.

"Sure, hold on." she said coming to his side and taking one of his arms and slinging it over her shoulder before helping him to walk. They went out to the sitting room where Ginny had the paper set out and two cups of coffee.

"How long have you been up?" he questioned.

"Around two hours, I rise early. Look at the main story." she said gesturing to the Daily Prophet.

He looked at the said paper and the corners of his lips turned down. "You made the cover, how?"

"Harry, Hermione, and Lupin took the liberty of making sure my story was proved. Normally the death of werewolf isn't big, but the turning of a ministry official's only daughter qualifies, especially when she was Harry Potter's girlfriend." she said smirking.

"Don't you understand what you have done?!" he asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, I do!" she snapped back.

'Why does this girl keep surprising me? I've known her and her brothers for years. Why did it have to be her? She and William are the only two I don't despise, yet she is the one who has to show up.' he let out a sound of frustration while thinking.

"Professor? I'm sorry! I'll go make breakfast, sorry again." she apologized before going into the kitchen.

"Ginny, I'm sorry as well. I should control my temper, but I have worn myself out over the years working as a double agent. I do hope that when this is all over, you can go back to your life before with _**Potter**_ and everyone you were friends with. I just hope I can live that long." Severus told her as he went back to feeling sorry for himself and thinking about the bitterness he had used when speaking of her going back to Potter.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! Don't you EVER talk like that again! I thank you for your wishes for me, but get over yourself long enough to think you will live! I don't know if I could deal with another person close to me dieing. You are too much of a friend, maybe more, for me to lose you." she surprised herself with her outburst and what she had said.

When she thought of it she felt it was true. Ginny Weasley was falling for Severus Snape.

"Ginny..." he attempted weakly.

"Shh!" she hushed him before walking over to him.

Shocking herself and Severus, she bent down and kissed him. He found he couldn't stop once they started and she pulled away reluctantly.

"I've got to go." she said before turning and leaving.

* * *

A/N: This is the chapter I've been dieing to write. Please review!! It will only hurt your keyboard. :)


	5. Confession of More than the Truth

_The Dark Lord's Side_

_Chapter 5: Confession of More than the Truth_

The first thought Ginny had was 'I just cheated on Harry and kissed Severus at the same time. OMG!'

Then she thought 'I called him Severus and I kissed him.'

Her third thought before fainting was 'He must hate me and I kissed him.'

She never hit the floor though because Severus Snape had followed her home. It took him a few seconds to realize what happened and then a few more seconds before he found he liked it. He followed her at that thought and was glad he did because she had just fainted. He laid her on the couch and covered her with a quilt he knew to be hand-crafted by Molly Weasley.

He sat on one of the chairs and watched as she woke up. When she saw him she blushed her famous Weasley red and fainted again, much to his amusement.

She woke up for the second time to find him with a slight smile on his stone-like face.

"So, you don't hate me?" was all she could choke out.

He loved how the roles were reversed and replied with "On the contrary, I quite like you and the kiss."

Normally he wouldn't reveal that much to anybody, but he wanted to see her face as he responded. She looked relieved, but then blushed again at his response. He then got up and went by her side to kiss her again. This time he controlled himself though.

She looked a little scared as she pulled away and he couldn't help but growl as he figured out why. "I'll leave you alone! Go back to your precious POTTER. It won't be the first time a Potter has taken away someone I loved." he quietly finished.

"Love..." she said in response.

He just then noticed what he had said and growled again in frustration, he loved her. He knew he couldn't just let her escape, but didn't know what to do.

"Yes, love. I didn't realize it until just now, but I have fallen in love with you." he said looking at her, showing her all his pain and hurt.

They then realized they had an audience as he was thrown back against the wall by some unseen curse.

"HIM! He is a TRAITOR! How could _you_ KISS HIM?! I thought you loved ME! Not that bastard!" Harry yelled, advancing towards her.

He raised his hand about to slap her when he was also thrown against the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! She has done nothing wrong! I didn't expect it! She just kissed me for the first time not twenty minutes ago. You are a self-righteous bastard, Potter! I had hoped you were more like Lily, but it seems you are exactly like the ass who stole your mother from me! I don't care what you say, but touch me or her and I will rip you to shreds after you defeat the Dark Lord!" Snape said pouring out all his hatred of Harry and James into a few well said sentences.

"You loved my mom?" Harry asked now wary.

"Yes, but your father took her away from me just like you try to take Ginny away from me now. Albus trusted me for a reason, I never killed him out of hate, but because of necessity. He ordered me to kill him because he had been cursed by that damned ring and would die within the year. He wanted me to sacrifice myself to save Draco, his unmarred soul. He was my father in all ways, but blood. Do you believe me now? Do you believe I'm not a traitor?" he asked, his chest heaving with the effort of telling his story.

"I believe you and I love you!" Ginny said climbing off the couch to comfort him.

"L... lo... love?" Harry said, amazed.

"Yes, I'm sorry Harry, but my place is with him. Please show everyone your memory of this, to prove his innocence. Please, I'm begging you." she pleaded now hugging Severus with her head against his chest.

"I will. Good-bye!" he said still astounded as he apparated to the front of the HQ.

* * *

A/N: Well that was an intense chapter. Please review! Sorry if that confused any of you. :(

* * *


	6. Proof

_The Dark Lord's Side_

_Chapter 6: Proof_

_Listening to: I'm Not Okay by MCR and Thriller :)_

* * *

_The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters_

_Called Meeting_

_4 September 2000_

_6:20 PM_

"I know all of you are curious as to why I have called this meeting. I assume all of you know I went to visit Ginny?" Harry started the meeting

"We all know, what do you have to tell us?" McGonagall asked.

"Not tell, show." he said simply as he brought out the pensive. The Order had curious looks on their faces as he pulled out a memory and placed it in the empty pensive.

"After you." he gestured. He followed them in and explained along the way what had happened and why. He was embarrassed he had even raised a hand.

"_My_ daughter is with him?" was all Arthur Weasley could say before sitting down next to his wife and comforting her.

All the Weasley brothers were red-faced and furious. The only thing on their minds were thoughts of killing Snape. Remus Lupin looked calm, but a little angry. Everyone was doing surprisingly well for having just been told, in a sense, that Dumbledore ordered his death without the knowledge of most the staff and Order.

Harry tip-toed to his room and lay on the bed, clutching a picture of Ginny and him by the lake at Hogwarts. A few minutes later there was a soft knocking.

"Come in." Harry whispered.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know?" he said despairingly.

"Well, at least you're honest. Harry, you do realize that she won't be coming back, don't you?" she asked cautiously.

"She has to come back." was all he said.

Hermione was shocked by his response, she expected him to yell, but he lay there looking defeated.

"I'm with you, all you have to do is ask and I'll be here for you." she whispered as she backed out of the room.

* * *

"_Ginny?" Severus whispered. _

"_Yes?" she whispered back._

"_I love you more than anything. I'd do anything for you, don't ever forget that." he said quietly in her ear._

"_I never will." she promised._

_As she pledged her love, Lord Voldemort came out of the shadows. He smirked before pulling out his wand and killing Severus. He turned to her, _but she woke up before he killed her.

She sat up, sweating from her nightmare. Her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps.

"Ginny?" Severus whispered from beside her on the couch.

"NO! Don't say anything else! Please don't!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh! It's alright. I'm here for you." he whispered yet again.

"We need to go!" she pleaded with him desperately.

"Why?" he asked now both concerned and confused.

"Just trust me." she said standing up.

"I do." he promised, standing up as well.

"Good." she said before apparating to The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters.

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait and the length or rather the lack of. Sorry!


	7. Bittersweet Reunion

_The Dark Lord's Side_

_Chapter 7: Bittersweet Reunion_

_Listening to: Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift, Comatose by Skillet, Miss Murder by AFI, Sorry by Buckcherry, Damn Regret by RJA, False Pretense by RJA, and Stricken by Disturbed_

* * *

"Why did you bring me here, so soon after Harry showed them the memory?" Severus asked nervously. He realized he let his guard down around her, more even so then Albus.

"We are in danger. I had a dream that the Dark Lord killed you and then turned on me as you whispered close to the same words this morning in my ear." Ginny replied in a rush before leading their way into the house. They made sure Mrs. Black stayed quiet as they ventured into the kitchen. Their attempts were in vain as Fred, George, and Ron were stuffing themselves senseless, almost.

"What are you doing here?" Fred said with open hatred. He was coming around the table from one side and George and Ron from the other.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Ginny spat at them, her face red with the Weasley fury.

"Why shouldn't I? He's a pervert for even touching you! Move out of the way, Ginny, we don't want to hurt you!" George now said.

"HURT ME! If you think you can get past me without some serious injury, then you are dreaming! Don't say anything, Ron! I don't want to deal with you either. Leave him alone before I kill you!" she scoffed as they continued to advance towards her and Severus. They now had a small crowd of people, Ginny was shocked no one had stopped them until she saw the same look of fury on almost everyone's face.

"He really has changed you, but for the worse. I dare you to try killing us." Fred laughed, but it was a cold, angry one.

"You could never beat me! I went to be spy for more than my availability. I could defeat all three of you without breaking too much of a sweat. If it comes to it, I will kill my own brothers." she threatened, pain contorting her face.

Suddenly and without warning Ginny shot a stunning spell at Fred who was pulling out his wand. George then shot a leg-locker curse at Severus. Ginny turned an even darker shade of magenta as she said the counter-curse.

Out of no where Harry yelled "STOP IT!!" Quiet a few people were shocked that he was the one to come forward, most of them thought he would join the fighting and were shocked.

"Thank you Mr. Potter!" Severus said icily. He was thankful that he gave Ginny up, but was wondering if he had another motive for not fighting harder.

Harry ignored his thanks and went on to say "He has proved his loyalty to Dumbledore and Ginny chose him. He didn't seduce her, she made the first move. He protects her over everything else, nothing will happen to her while she is in his arms. They are back, so greet them and leave them alone."

"Thank you, Harry. I truly am sorry for hurting you, but I never knew I would find love when I left." she whispered to Harry, but everyone else heard. She directed her next comments to everyone "I chose him, I helped him, I fell in love with him. Don't hate him, you can hate me, but never hate him. He isn't some sick, old pervert, he is a lonely, hurt man. I don't care about the age difference, I don't care he was once my professor, I don't know how or why, but I fell in love. My love for him is one thing that will never change. Mum, I'm of age, so don't try to stop me."Shock flitted across everyone's faces as they took in what she had to say.

- - -

She lead him upstairs to his room. She sat down on the bed as he stood stock still by the open door.

"You love me that much? You don't care about the age difference? You don't care I was your professor for your seven years of school?" he couldn't stop himself as the questions poured out.

"I don't care how old you are, you will always be the same person, I know were my professor, so I know your standards, as to how much I love you, that should never be a question. I love you and everything that comes with you. I love your mood swings, the way the lines on your face soften when you look at me, the concentration you have when you're making a potion, the way you move around a room, and the way you kiss me..." she trailed off as she moved towards him and their lips connected. They heard an intake of breath from outside the door and broke off, looking towards the sound.

"Hermione? What do you want?" Ginny questioned her friend guardedly.

"I... I was coming to talk to you, but I'll leave if you're busy." she faltered, still shocked by the words she had just her the youngest Weasley speak and then shocked again by the intensity of their kiss.

Ginny picked her head off his chest and said "Come in." Severus stood with his back against the far wall as he silently watched on.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Hermione with concern.

"We'll be fine. I knew the fight would come, but I had hoped it wouldn't or at least wouldn't have been so bitter. Thank you for your concern, but he really will take care of me." she said, leaning over to hug Hermione before she left.

* * *

A/N: I have a poll on my page to decide whether I should kill Severus or keep him alive. Please tell me your opinions, I know all of you have one.

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! **


	8. Author's Note

*Author's Note*

I have to revamp this story before I continue it. I also have to finish a few more of my stories before I continue this. This is like Love Trap all over again! I apologize for that. I'm about to finish Love Trap, but I've also got to finish the challenges I've taken on. I've taken on so much and I took so long a break from FanFiction that I've forgotten what I love about this. I need more time before I finish this. I know it's been over a year since I've updated this, but this is on the back burners for now. Please forgive me!

Sora Snape (Marissa)


End file.
